<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three In the Morning by houseofwaxes (riottkick)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281960">Three In the Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/houseofwaxes'>houseofwaxes (riottkick)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompts/requests/gifts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midsommar (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/houseofwaxes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In which Dani wakes you up at three am to tell you that she loves you. You're not upset with this.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Ardor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompts/requests/gifts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three In the Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up to a soft knocking sound on your bedroom door, unsure of which roommate it was. Getting out of the comfort of your bed, you made your way towards the door. The knocking continued until you opened the to find Dani biting her nails. </p><p><b>“It’s three in the morning…”</b> you yawned, giving her a small smile. You weren't upset, deep down you were actually glad it was her.</p><p>"I'm sorry I woke you up, I can come back later today."</p><p>You could tell she was upset now that she realized she had woken you up. Shaking your head, "You did, but it's okay. What's up? Are you okay?" You were worried that something happened, that she was upset.</p><p>"Oh! Yeah, I'm okay, just...wanted to talk," she sighed as you let her into your room. You closed the door as she sat down on your bed. You must have looked nervous because Dani quickly added: "Nothing bad! I promise. It's actually something good, I hope so, at least."</p><p>You sat down on your bed next to her, turning to face her as you took her hand in yours. Running the pad of your thumb against her knuckles, watching as she gave a small smile. You weren't sure of what she wanted to talk to you about, but you could tell she was just as nervous. </p><p>"You can say it, Dan. When you're ready." </p><p>She sighed, biting her lip before taking a deep breath. "I've been thinking -- and I mean <i>really</i> thinking." she said, looking at you with soft eyes. </p><p>"About?"</p><p>"You," she paused. "And me."</p><p>"What about us?" </p><p>You were concerned now - did she not want to be friends anymore? You weren't sure if you did something wrong, but your worries soon faded when she began talking once more.</p><p>"A few months back when I brought you to my hometown to visit my family so you could meet them, I realized something," she took a deep breath, and you watched patiently as she collected her thoughts. "That, I love you. I mean, yes, I love you as a best friend already, but I mean more. Maybe now's probably not the best time, considering the fact that it is three something in the-"</p><p>You cut her off, pulling her into a hug. "I love you too, Dan." you said against her shoulder. Releasing you from her arms, she smiled. "You wanna cuddle?" </p><p>Laying on your side, Dani got onto the bed so her chest was against your back. "Didn't think you were the little spoon," she admitted, causing you to let out a laugh. You were about to respond, but she cut you off. "It's okay, I love being the big spoon."</p><p>You felt good in her arms, and you knew this was right. "We'll talk more about this when we wake up, but right now, all I want to do is sleep in your arms. Okay?"</p><p>She kissed your cheek, "Okay."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>